


Groceries

by lonelywalker



Category: Brimstone
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywalker/pseuds/lonelywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke and the Devil go grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groceries

Zeke has never particularly loved buying groceries, and trips to the market are even more depressing now that he's dead. His daily $36.27 wouldn't have bought much of anything back in the 80s, and now it seems to limit him to processed garbage that could probably pickle his heart and liver in minutes. It's a good thing he doesn't actually need to eat.

The Devil, of course, loves the place. "Look at all the lovely _lines_ , Ezekiel!" he says with childish glee, unpeeling a banana he has absolutely no intention of paying for. "Isn't it wonderful? And the one you're in always takes the longest. I'm very proud of that little psychological trick."

"Maybe it's good for teaching people patience," Zeke mutters, poking around the selection of nuts. He's had a hankering for roasted chestnuts recently. Must be how cold he feels. As far as his body's concerned, it's always just approaching Christmas.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." The Devil is beaming at two kindergarten-age kids throwing tantrums in consecutive aisles, begging for candy from mothers who, for now at least, are completely ignoring them. "Frustration and anger, Ezekiel. That's where it's at."

Zeke sighs, and offers him a nut. "Good?"

The Devil swallows a mouthful of banana and takes it, crunching loudly. "Mm." He gestures as if trying to find the words to describe a particularly fine wine. "I'm just not getting enough _decadence_ , Ezekiel. You've been dead for years and _health food_ is what you're interested in? How about we try the dessert aisle."

It's beginning to occur to Zeke that he basically has another toddler on his hands. "Do you ever eat anything that isn't junk food?"

The Devil stares at him, wide-eyed and innocent, lips wrapped once again around his banana.

"Right." Zeke grabs a fistful of the Devil's shirt and drags him along towards the salads. "Come on. I'll let you ride in the cart if you behave yourself."

"Oh," says the Devil, slipping a cigarette into one of the little boys' hands with practiced ease. "I _always_ do."


End file.
